The Black Mages
290px|right|The Black Mages The Black Mages (zu dt. Die Schwarzmagier) war eine Band, die 2002 von Nobuo Uematsu gegründet wurde, dem wohl bekanntesten Komponisten von Square Enix. Die Band arrangierte zahlreiche Musikstücke der Final Fantasy-Serie neu und bediente sich dabei eines Rock-Stils, der oftmals einem Progressive Metal mit weitläufigen Keyboard-Parts ähnelte. Neben den Gründungsmitgliedern Nobuo Uematsu, Kenichiro Fukui und Tsuyoshi Sekito traten später auch Keiji Kawamori, Michio Okamiya und Arata Hanyuda der Gruppe bei. Im August 2010 gab Nobuo Uematsu bekannt, dass die Band sich aufgelöst habe. Die Band brachte insgesamt drei Studioalben heraus. Das erste wurde 2003 veröffentlicht und trug den Titel The Black Mages; es enthielt ausschließlich Arrangements von Final Fantasy-Kampfthemen. Das zweite Album, The Black Mages II: The Skies Above, kam 2004 auf den Markt und erhielt neben Kampfthemen auch andere Musikstücke der Spielserie und zudem den ersten eigenen Song der Black Mages, "Blue Blast - Winning the Rainbow". The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight war das dritte und letzte Album, das 2008 erschien und ebenfalls neben verschiedenen Arrangements der Final Fantasy-Serie ein eigenes Lied, "LIFE ~ In memory of KEITEN ~", bot. Zudem tauchen Tracks der Black Mages in einigen anderen Alben auf, die etwas mit Videospielmusik und vor allem mit der aus Final Fantasy zu tun haben. The Black Mages traten nur selten live auf, gaben jedoch einige Konzerte, um für die Veröffentlichung ihrer Alben zu werben. Für das erste Album hielten sie Konzerte in Shibuya und Kanagawa und veröffentlichten exklusiv für Fanclubmitglieder ein Live-Video des Konzerts auf DVD. Zur Veröffentlichung des zweiten Albums traten sie in Kawasaki und Osaka auf und gaben auch hier Konzertmitschnitte auf DVD an Mitglieder des Fanclubs heraus. Für das dritte Album gaben sie ein einziges Konzert in Yokohama, veröffentlichten die DVD diesmal jedoch kommerziell. Zudem traten sie bei zwei weiteren Final Fantasy-Konzerten auf, VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy und More Friends. Geschichte 290px|left|The Black Mages Im Jahr 2000 arbeiteten zwei Mitarbeiter von Square Enix, Kenichiro Fukui und Tsuyoshi Sekito, versuchsweise zusammen, um die Musik für das Spiel All Star Pro-Wrestling im Rock-Stil zu komponieren. Nachdem das Spiel ein Erfolg wurde, fuhren die beiden fort, im selben Stil Musik zu machen. 2002 entschlossen Fukui und Sekito sich dazu, einige Kompositionen von Nobuo Uematsu zu arrangieren, dem Hauptkomponisten der Final Fantasy-Serie. Uematsu, selbst ein Fan der Rockmusik, war von diesen Arrangements begeistert und Fukui und Sekito fragten ihn, ob er sich ihnen anschließen wolle, um eine Rockband zu gründen. Er lehnte es zunächst ab, da er mit seinen eigenen Kompositionen und den Versuchen, mit seinem Label Smile Please selbst Musikproduzent zu werden, zu beschäftigt war; jedoch erklärte er sich bereit, sich ihnen für einen einzigen Live-Auftritt als Keyboard-Spieler zur Verfügung zu stellen. Während dieses Auftritts fühlte Uematsu nach eigenen Angaben eine Mischung aus Lampenfieber und Begeisterung, die ihn seine Meinung ändern ließ und er entschloss sich dazu, mit den anderen beiden eine Band zu gründen. Fukui und Sekito stellten jedoch die Bedingung, dass Uematsu sich nicht im Hintergrund verstecken dürfe, sondern ein richtiges Bandmitglied werden müsse. Der Bandname "The Black Mages" wurde von einem Mitarbeiter bei Square Enix gewählt, jedoch ins Englische übertragen, da die japanische Bezeichnung (Kuromadoushi) nicht hervorstechen würde. 290px|right|The Black Mages 2003 beschloss Uematsu, dass die Band ein Album mit Arrangements von Final Fantasy-Stücken produzieren sollte. Das Resultat enthielt zehn Musikstücke verschiedenster Kampfthemen der Spielserie und wurde unter dem Titel The Black Mages am 19. Februar 2003 veröffentlicht. Um den Erfolg dieses Albums zu feiern, organisierte Uematsu ein Konzert, in dem er selbst und Fukui am Keyboard spielten und Sekito die Rolle des Gitarristen übernahm. Da sie mehr Mitglieder brauchten, um Live-Auftritte zu performen, schlossen sich ihnen weitere Mitarbeiter von Square Enix an; Keiji Kawamori spielte die Bassgitarre, Michio Okamiya eine weitere Gitarre und Arata Hanyuda das Schlagzeug. In den folgenden Jahren veröffentlichten die Black Mages zwei weitere Studioalben mit allen sechs Bandmitgliedern. Die Gruppe gab Konzerte, um für beide Alben Werbung zu machen und nahm ebenfalls an Konzerten teil, in denen Videospielmusik gespielt wurde. Am 7. August 2010 gab Uematsu bekannt, dass die Band sich offiziell aufgelöst habe. Die Gründe für diesen Entschluss nannte er nicht direkt, jedoch merkte er in früheren Interviews an, dass es für die Band immer schwieriger wurde, gemeinsame Termine zum Proben zu finden. Im April 2011 sagte er in einem Interview, dass der Hauptgrund darin lag, dass die Black Mages als eine "Square Enix-Band" gegründet wurden und es ihnen daher nicht möglich war, Arrangements von der Arbeit zu machen, die er komponiert hatte, nachdem er Square Enix verlassen hatte.http://squareenixmusic.com/features/interviews/nobuouematsu4.shtml Uematsu fährt jedoch damit fort, Rock-Arrangements seiner Musik als Teil seiner neuen Band, den Earthbound Papas, zu spielen. Seine früheren Black Mages-Kollegen Michio Okamiya und Arata Hanyuda unterstützen ihn dabei und spielen weiterhin jeweils Gitarre und Schlagzeug; beide haben Square Enix ebenfalls verlassen. Uematsu gründete die neue Band ausnahmslos ohne Mitarbeiter von Square Enix, um die Marken- und Lizenzprobleme der Black Mages zu umgehen. Diskografie thumb|210px|''The Black Mages II: The Skies Above'', das zweite Studioalbum Studioalben *''The Black Mages'' (19. Februar 2003) *''The Black Mages II: The Skies Above'' (22. Dezember 2004) *''The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight'' (19. März 2008) Videos und DVDs *''"THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE'' (2003) * *''LIVE "above the sky"'' (2006) * *''THE BLACK MAGES III Darkness and Starlight LIVE'' (2009) * Diese DVDs wurden nur an Mitglieder des Nobuo Uematsu-Fanclubs herausgegeben. Andere Auftritte *''Dark Chronicle Premium Arrange'' (21. April 2004) - "Flame Demon Monster Gaspard" *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST'' (28. September 2005) - The Black Mages performen "Advent: One-Winged Angel" zusammen mit Koji Haijima, arrangiert von Shirō Hamaguchi *''Final Fantasy III: Original Soundtrack'' (20. September 2006) - "Last Battle -THE BLACK MAGES Ver.-" Konzerte thumb|200px|The Black Mages Live Die Black Mages haben an einigen Konzerten teilgenommen, zu denen Promokonzerte zu ihren drei Alben sowie Orchesterkonzerte, die der Musik aus Final Fantasy gewidmet waren, gehören. Die Band hielt ein Konzert am 26. April 2003 in der Shibuya-AX - Konzerthalle in Shibuya (Tokyo), um Werbung für ihr erstes Album zu machen. Bei diesem Konzert spielte sie alle Musikthemen des Albums und zudem den Track "Matoya's Cave", der ins nächste Album aufgenommen wurde. Während die Bandmitglieder vorgestellt wurden, performte Okamiya das Chocobo-Thema und Uematsu das Intro von s . Eine DVD, auf der sich eine Aufnahme des Auftritts befand, wurde in selben Jahr an Mitglieder von Uematsus Fanclub verteilt. Das Konzert wurde am 3. November 2003 an der Universität in Kanagawa wiederholt und war diesmal gratis. thumb|left|200px|Uematsu spielt "Those Who Fight Further" Für ihr zweites Album gaben die Black Mages ebenfalls zwei Konzerte. Sie spielten alle darauf vorhandenen Stücke, zusammen mit "The Decisive Battle", "Those Who Fight Further" und "Clash on the Big Bridge" von ihrem ersten Album. Das erste Konzert fand am 22. und 23. Januar 2005 im Club Citta in Kawasaki statt, das zweite am 28. Januar desselben Jahres im Namba Hatch in Osaka. Am 1. Februar 2006 wurde, wie bereits beim ersten Konzert, eine DVD, auf der der Auftritt in Kawasaki zu sehen ist, an die Mitglieder von Uematsus Fanclub verteilt. Auch für das dritte Album wurde ein Live-Konzert arrangiert, das am 9. August 2008 in Yokohama stattfand. Bis auf "LIFE ~ In memory of KEITEN ~" wurden alle Tracks des Albums gespielt und zusätzlich noch "Maybe I'm a Lion" und "Clash on the Big Bridge". Von dem Auftritt wurde ebenfalls eine DVD erstellt, die 2009 herauskam und diesmal frei verkauft wurde. Neben ihren eigenen Konzerten traten die Black Mages am 16. März 2005 bei More Friends: Music from Final Fantasy in Los Angeles und am 18. Februar 2006 bei VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy in Yokohama auf. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Seite bei Square Enix * The Black Mages Blog "The Blog Mages" (japanisch) en:The Black Mages (Band) es:The Black Mages (Grupo) Kategorie:Musiker